


between the lines

by FrostybWitch



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostybWitch/pseuds/FrostybWitch
Summary: “I’m always,alwayswatching you. But Minato-san, you…”When Ran finally manages to muster a glance up at the silent songstress – the very object of her longing – she’s surprised to see that she’s still sitting across from her, hands folded primly before her person, watching Ran with an indecipherable expression.But even then.Even after all that, she’s still looking through her – notather.“What will it take for you to notice me?”#bandorirarepair week





	between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> #bandorirarepair day 5 - angst
> 
> (loosely based off 'the afterglow of our fading pride' event on jp garupa.)

_(It’s frustrating.)_

Flashing ambers.

The colour of her _eyes_.

For as long as Ran can remember, they’ve always burnt that particular shade of liquid gold; like molten coals glowing hot in the hearth of a cold, harsh winter.

Intense, fiery, and all-so alluring at the same time.

And for the life of Ran, she can’t look away.

Even when those eyes seem to glaze past her – right through her – as if she were made out of glass.

_(Won’t you look at me?)_

“You don’t have to worry about it,” Yukina says, without missing a beat, her voice a placid calm as she tosses her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly.

 _It,_ clearly referring to Ran’s untimely blunder.

Her not so casual slip of the tongue.

Evidently, she hadn’t been thinking when she had said what she said earlier. Her heated retort having been honestly nothing more than just a knee-jerk response to Moca’s usual teasing. But now that it’s out there, her fiery string of words lingering in the charged air between them, only further punctuated by the awkwardness of the entire situation – there’s no way in hell that Ran can take it all back now.

Not that her pride would ever allow her to do so, no.

Though, she would silently argue that it was never intended for Yukina’s – much less, the whole of Roselia’s – ears in the first place.

Not that it matters anyway.

Considering the fact that Yukina doesn’t look the least bit fazed, nor affronted by Ran’s apparent – _blatant_ – insinuation that Roselia’s performance is lacklustre compared to her own band’s lives.

A claim that would have no doubt sent Ran’s own hackles rising if it were the other way around.

But Yukina merely glances over to coolly regard Ran and her accompanying entourage, straight-faced and stony-eyed, completely unruffled – even with Tsugumi’s frantic barrage of apologies on the side. Her face is schooled into that ever so inscrutable mask – the one that betrays none of her inner thoughts – as she shifts to raise a silencing hand.

It’s a brief, almost inconspicuous movement, but everyone has most certainly caught it. All eyes immediately turn to her, everyone simply watching – waiting – while the final few fragments of conversations trail to a close.

And just like that, she effortlessly commands the attention of the entire backstage.

“It’s only natural to think that your own live is far more exciting than anyone else’. We don’t mind it at all.” Yukina begins, steadfastly. She levels Tsugumi a firm, but reassuring look. “There’s no need to apologise.”

“You don’t mind?” Ran grits out in turn, ignoring the clear look of warning that Tsugumi sends her.

She clenches at her fists, taking an insistent step forwards, her attention fully fixated onto the lean form of the leader of Roselia before.

As she always has.

_(Why won’t you look at me?)_

Yukina almost seems to consider her for a short moment – albeit briefly as it is.

“Yes, in the first place, isn’t it unnecessary to compare?”

Ran bristles sharply, nearly recoiling.

The sting of her words paired with the way she’s looking – but not really looking – at Ran has evidently cut her far deeper than she expected.

“Are you saying that we’re not up to par?”

“–Ran!”

“Of course, it’s only natural for you to think that Roselia is better than Afterglow, isn’t that right?”

But Himari’s interjection is quick to fall on deaf ears.

Yes, Ran knows she’s making a big deal out of nothing.

She knows that.

But even then, there’s no stopping her from forging on the warpath she has inadvertently created; the words lashing off her tongue coming more from a place of hurt.

Because long as it means that _she’ll_ so much as even remotely look her way...

_(I will say anything.)_

“That is…” Yukina purses her lips. Ever so abashedly, she averts her eyes.

Ran balls her fists a little tighter, in turn, letting the dull scrape of her nails against her palms distract her from the sharp pang in her chest. “What a vague reply,” she mutters darkly under her breath, albeit still loud enough to be within earshot of everyone else.

When that barely goads a look, much less a verbal response, out from the vocalist in question, the ache only intensifies further, radiating through her, blooming through the cracks of ribs while it threatens to tear her open from the inside out. It sets her blood aflame, singes her insides as it burns, burns and _burns_ like a fire that can’t be extinguished.

Ran takes another step forward, squaring her jaw and raises her chin.

“So, Minato-san, what would it be?”

_(Look at me!)_

Needless to say, it all goes downhill from there.

Callous words she doesn’t actually mean; they just keep tumbling past her lips, one after another, driven by the sheer force of her feelings – the desperation of wanting.

And _longing_.

Where it all finally boils down to one.

“Afterglow versus Roselia: which one of us has the most passionate live. Let’s compete with a two-man live.”

As soon as the words roll off Ran’s tongue, something in the air almost seems to shift.

No doubt, her declaration had sent the entire backstage into a boisterous uproar; with Tsugumi and Himari, and a few of the Roselia girls desperately trying to diffuse the situation, and Tomoe who’s known to run hot on passion riling everyone up in turn, while Moca being Moca appears to be deriving her amusement off the entire situation, being of completely no help at all.

But to Ran they’re nothing more than just white noise droning away in her ears as her attention falls ultimately onto the vocalist of Roselia, eyes never once leaving her form.

And it’s almost as if the whole world had seemed to fade away, turning into a formless blur around Ran, while the only thing that remains in focus is Yukina – and Yukina alone.

Even amidst the chaos around them, she still manages to keep her cool, amber-gold eyes giving away nothing as she seems to deliberate over Ran’s words with a pondering finger to her chin.

When suddenly, she catches Ran’s eye.

Ran’s heart immediately lurches, catching in her throat; all as she completely stops breathing right there and then. And for a split of a second, she could have sworn she had caught the faintest of smiles lifting at the corner of the songstress’ lips.

And as small of a gesture it is, something in Ran positively thrills at that.

“I’ll accept your challenge.”

* * *

The following weeks to come would see Ran going full steam with her own band practice.

She works herself hard. Harder than she has ever before. With just the amount of rest, she knows is enough to keep her going; singing till her voice feels hoarse and her throat is throbbing from strain, and her fingers stinging with blisters from overplaying her guitar.

Even despite Tsugumi’s strict orders for her to take it easy for fear of a possible burnout, Ran still pushes on.

Because she damned well knows she can’t possibly beat Roselia with just sheer willpower alone.

_(Technique is everything to ** **her**** , after all.)_

There is no other way but forwards.

And forwards, Ran marches on.

It is when she nearly misses the ever so familiar figure of Yukina standing by the front desk of CiRCLE on her way out of the studio that she thinks that the exhaustion might be finally getting to her.

But even then, she simply just can’t refrain herself from calling out to her.

( _Reaching out to her.)_

“Minato-san,”

With a cursory look over her shoulder, the leader of Roselia regards her with a polite nod, “Mitake-san.”

And as per customary of their meetings, it all turns sour in a matter of minutes. But instead of going about their usual routine and letting their petty squabble hit its burning climax, Yukina is quick to shut it all down with words as sharp as swords.

“It’s been on my mind for quite some time now, but why are you always picking fights with me, Mitake-san?”

For the first time, Ran is at a complete loss for words.

“I know you don’t want to be underestimated, but something tells me it’s more than just that.”

Ran stumbles, instantly dropping her gaze in embarrassment. “W-what? I…” She tries to bolster on a façade of defiance to no avail, as she shuffles a step backwards only to nearly trip over her feet.

But Yukina is (un)fortunately there to steady her with a firm grip on her shoulder.

“Would you spare me a couple minutes for a quick chat?”

* * *

Having snacks and sipping on coffee from across the one and only vocalist of Roselia is not how Ran had envisioned her Saturday afternoon to go down.

But here she is anyway.

Then again, it’s not like she can ever say no to her. (As much as Ran would ever admit it.)

Though for a ‘quick chat’ they have pretty much been sitting around in silence for the past couple of minutes, doing anything but just that; alternating between intermittently nibbling on the salted pretzels snacks and drinking coffee. And just when Ran thinks that they might just forgo the whole chatting part entirely, Yukina finally speaks up, her voice its usual levelled calm.

“So… why do you always try to pick fights with me?”

Almost as a knee jerk response, Ran bristles, a retort hot on her tongue. But upon meeting Yukina’s expectant gaze – alongside the fact that she has her full attention on her for the first time – it all quickly withers away into nothing.

Ran sighs, deflating.

“That is…” She grips at her coffee mug a little tighter between her palms and lowers her gaze. “Probably because I’m frustrated,” she admits in a quiet voice.

“Frustrated? Can you please elaborate?”

“To be honest, I’m not too sure myself. I just…” Ran falters. When she chances a peek up at the leader of Roselia, she’s almost surprised to see that she’s still watching her, albeit with confused eyes.

And it almost makes Ran want to laugh and cry at the same time.

“I just don’t want to lose to you.” _(I just want you to notice me.)_

Yukina’s confusion further deepens along with the furrow in her brows, but the intensity in her ochre stare remains unfaltering, steadfastly fixed onto Ran’s face.

It’s all so vaguely reminiscent of the first time she’s ever seen her sing; it makes her heart throb despite herself.

She still remembers that day vividly.

The way her snowy white hair had glinted silver under the glare of the spotlight ahead, adorned by the sparkle of perspiration beading across her temple like winking diamonds. With a hand clutching at her chest, she had sung in a voice that sent ripples down Ran’s spine – shook her right down to her very core.

It was haunting and it was beautiful, and the way it swelled with power and conviction had most certainly gripped at Ran’s heart, scorching it with a feverish passion; forever leaving a mark on her that can't be erased.

And when their eyes had inadvertently found each other from across the dark room, clashing in a fiery mesh of ruby and amber, Ran knew instinctively then.

She is unlike any other she has ever seen or heard.

Special. Talented. Brilliant.

There are many words to describe Minato Yukina, but if there is a way to encapsulate it all; Yukina is probably what Ran would call a forbidden fruit.

The stars in the night skies that are far beyond reach.

It can’t be helped that people always want what they can’t have.

_(But it doesn’t stop me from trying anyway.)_

Ran shakes her head, and absently runs her fingers through her hair, sighing.

“From the very beginning, I’ve always noticed you,” she says after a beat, her voice a quiet, warbling admission.

But behind that fragile vulnerability lies a certain strength. A heat behind her eyes as she returns Yukina’s amber gaze. She clenches at her fists, allowing the drumming of heart in her ears to fuel her on.

_(Forwards.)_

“I’ve never once thought your music was bad. It's always been passionate and intense, and I… I might even go so far as to say I actually like it. But each time Roselia comes up with a new song, I get anxious. And each time your name or your band gets mentioned in class, it bothers me.”

Ran pauses, as she wills herself to not waver as she did before. She takes in a steadying breath. “But, Minato-san,” she says thickly, swallowing back the bitter bile that is building at the back of her throat, “I’m sure it isn't the same for you, right?”

“I…”

The uncertainty that momentarily flickers past those ochre orbs is more than answer enough, and the telling silence that ensues after is all that is required to put the final nail in the coffin – twisting that dagger in her chest.

And for the first time, Ran lets herself bleed.

“That is exactly why it’s so frustrating!” Ran exclaims aloud, her balled fists trembling on her lap.

Her breath in her lungs rattles as she soughs in deeply to rein in whatever last remnants of calm in her, and it only further jostles her throbbing heart, making it almost hard to breathe.

“I’m always, ****_always_**** watching you. But Minato-san, you…”

When Ran finally manages to muster a glance up at the silent songstress – the very object of her longing – she’s surprised to see that she’s still sitting across from her, hands folded primly before her person, watching Ran with an indecipherable expression.

But even then.

Even after all that, she’s still looking through her – not ****_at_**** her.

“What will it take for you to notice me?” She says, her voice cracking into a broken whisper.

Her heart quivers, a timid lub-dub in her chest, and she shakily rests a palm over it in hopes to steady it.

To give it strength.

“What will it take for you to look at me for once?”

Yukina throws her a perturbed look.“What are you talking about? I am looking at you right no-”

The next following seconds, as far as Ran is aware, only exists in slow motion.

The screeching of her chair, followed by the resulting crash behind her, is all but a distant thud in her ears, muted by the deafening pulse of her heart as she impulsively rises to her feet, leaning across the table.

And in one swift movement, Ran takes Yukina’s face between her palms and kisses her.

Drawing back after a lingering moment with the taste of Yukina’s sweetened coffee on her lips, she gently circles a thumb over the swell of her cheek, watching as her amber eyes dart across her face almost in wonder, dyed in the afterglow of the sunset behind her.

For the very first time, Ran sees the glimmer of own reflection in them.

She smiles – a bittersweet smile.

“You finally looked.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> lol pls forgive the cheesiness of this. i literally word-vomitted this whole piece out in a day or two and it's probably riddled with mistakes even despite me reading it through and all. and yes, most of the dialogues are based off 'the afterglow of our fading pride', ie. the roselia V afterglow event, with a couple of tweaks to suit the story.
> 
> (tho, even in canon ran is still very much all 'notice me senpai!' with yukina, so it isn't that much of tweak. LOL.)
> 
> @frostybwitch ~ twitter


End file.
